Fighting against the dark world
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: The saved Smashers will have to face the fighters possessed by Dharkon


The darkness was the main one in the world, Dharkon was floating in the sky while his possessed fighters prowled all over the place in search of the fighters saved by Kirby. In a desert place with giant rocks, Mario was running along with Link, Fox and Kirby who were looking for a way to stop Dharkon's attack and of course, Gallem.

Fox: "Hurry, at any moment those 2 could find us" –he said to the others.

Link: "Let's not waste time and look for some way out that can benefit us"

At that moment, Mario stopped after observing a silhouette on top of a giant rock, that made the others also stop.

Fox: "Mario, what are you doing?"

Mario: "Look at that silhouette" –he said while pointing at the silhouette.

Link, Fox and Kirby observed the silhouette that was on top of the giant rock and they moved their sights a little closer to see clearly who it was.

Fox: "Who can it be?"

Suddenly, something rose very quickly from the silhouette causing 2 more to do the same and from there, the silhouette also did it. The Smashers observed 4 fighters possessed by Dharkon: Chrom, Dark Samus, Mega Man and Pit.

Fox: "It can not be" –he said a little surprised.

Pit started flying towards Fox to attack him while Chrom fought Link. Mario fought fist against Mega Man while Kirby dodged each attack of Dark Samus.

Fox: "We have no choice but to fight against them" –he said as he drew his gun.

However, Pit kicked him down and then kicked him until Link pulled him off using his Hyrule Shield. Mario dodged every ray that Mega Man gave him while Kirby seemed to be playing with Dark Samus.

Mario: "We have to get rid of them" –he told the others.

Fox: "Really? The plan is great, the bad thing is that we have very strong opponents" –he told the plumber.

Mega Man attacked Mario by surprise by throwing him and making him hit a giant rock.

Link: "Hey!" –He said as he was pushed by Chrom.

Mario tried to get up and watched Mega Man and Dark Samus who were pointing their guns at the plumber, Mario had little strength to get up.

Fox: "Damn it ..." –he said, lying on the ground thanks to another blow from Pit.

Just when Dark Samus and Mega Man were going to shoot, a silhouette was in the sky and both possessed fighters observed who could be treated ...

**¡PI-KA-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

A quantity of lightning transferred to the bodies of Dark Samus and Mega Man, causing them to fly away. Chrom and Pit observed what had happened and both saw shadows that were behind them and as happened to the previous ones, they were also sent away.

Fox: "Uff, I'm glad it's over" –he said as he got up.

Mario got up from the ground and watched Pikachu who was watching him.

Mario: "Hehe, thanks for your help, buddy"

Pikachu: "**PIKA-PIKA**" –he answered with a cheerful tone.

Link noticed the 2 fighters who had saved him and Fox and discovered that it was Donkey Kong and a bear with a bird.

Mario: "Well, I was already wondering who was the person who threw Dark Samus so high" –he said referring to Donkey Kong.

Donkey Kong jumped while beating his chest while the bear and the bird laughed.

Fox: "Kong, you know who they are"

Donkey Kong explained to the fighters that the bear and the bird were called Banjo and Kazooie, the bear took out his instrument, which curiously was a _Banjo_ and the bird took out a Kazoo.

Fox: "Their names are like their instruments, interesting" - he said while touching his chin.

Kirby looked at the sky and looked at Dharkon who was transmitting sounds in himself.

Mario: "It seems that Dharkon is calling other fighters," he said.

The Smashers ran far away from the place while behind them were some possessed fighters and they followed him.

**...**

The Smashers ran into an abandoned nuclear plant while they were greeted by a surprise attack, fortunately, the Smashers were able to dodge it.

Mario: "Uff, that was close" –he said.

The Smashers observed Snake and Palutena who were observing them and began to attack them, if not that they received fire from Charizard who was accompanied by the Pokémon trainer.

Pokémon Trainer: "Charizard, attack with everything!"

Charizard started throwing balls of fire at the possessed fighters while Palutena flew off to attack the Pokémon until she stopped after knowing that bullets were coming towards her and watched Bayonetta who was posing boldly.

Bayonetta: "What's wrong, goddess of everything? I see you're afraid of my bullets" –she said in a mocking tone to the goddess.

Palutena stared at the witch of Umbra until she observed Fox who was about to attack her, but she stopped him with her magic stick and sent him straight to where Bayonetta was and the witch of Umbra grabbed Fox by his jacket.

Bayonetta: "Do not you know that animal abuse is prohibited?" –She said to Palutena.

Fox: "Hey, I'm not an animal!" –He said annoyed.

Bayonetta: "Honey, do not fool yourself anymore" –he told Fox.

Snake was about to attack Bayonetta, until Banjo jumped on top of the soldier causing the latter to fall to the ground. Palutena could not take it anymore and took Snake while she was taking him away, leaving the Smashers in place.

Mario: "Well, I'm glad there are survivors" –he said.

The Pokémon trainer watched the plumber as he reviewed Charizard.

Pokémon trainer: " Well; Ness freed me and he meets Cloud" –he told the plumber.

Bayonetta: "Well, the boy freed me" –she said, referring to the Pokémon trainer.

Pokémon trainer: "It was complicated, but I was able to free it"

Link: "Well, since we are all together, we have to find a way to end all this"

Pokémon trainer: "Ness told me he was going to a palace because there was an answer or something" –he told the hero of Hyrule.

Mario: "Well let's not waste time, let's go to that palace"

Mario, Link, Fox, Donkey Kong, Banjo-Kazooie, Pikachu, Kirby, the Pokémon trainer and Bayonetta went directly to the palace where the Pokémon trainer told them. They had to put an end to this atrocity once and for all, they had to do it.


End file.
